Digit's Missing Cap
by Violet Heaslip
Summary: Digit loses his cap and the Cybersquad investigates. PLEASE REVIEW!


Digit's Missing Cap

It is a quiet afternoon at Control Central. Digit is trying to find his red cap.

"Now where could I have put that old thing..." he says as he searches underneath his desk and in his drawers. He goes to the closet and starts digging in boxes, when Jackie, Matt, and Inez fall out of a portal in the main room with Motherboard.

"Hi Mother-B," says Jackie.

"Where's Didge?" asks Inez.

"He's in the closet looking for his red hat," replies Motherboard. Static buzzes on her screen."He can't seem to find it anywhere."

"We'll help him find it," says Matt, "after all, we're the Cybersquad. We're experts at finding things."

They walk to the closet and find Digit digging headfirst into a big box.

"Hey Didge, we're gonna help you find your red hat," says Inez.

Digit gets stuck in the box and struggles a little to pull himself free, then tumbles out and lands on his head in front of the Earth kids.

"Hi Earthlies. What brings you to Cyberspace today?"

"Well, we were going to R-Fair City to spend the day together," replies Jackie. "Wanna come?"

"Sure. Just hafta find my red cap first." He topples forward off his head and points to the spot where there would normally be a backwards red cap, but is now showing his straight purple hairdo. "I can't find it anywhere," says Digit.

"We're gonna help you find it," says Matt.

"Where did you see it last?" asks Jackie.

"It was right here on top of my head! I don't know where it could have gone."

"Well, where were you when you saw it last?" asks Inez.

"Sitting at my desk in Control Central."

"Well, did you go anywhere since then?" inquires Inez.

"Yeah. First I flew to Castleblanca for some extra cryoxide, then I stopped at R-Fair City because they were doing a show yesterday in the stadium. And after that I came back here, and I took a Cybercoupe."

"Do you remember seeing your hat while you were in Castleblanca?" asks Matt.

"Well, I did see my reflection in the doorhandle..." Digit sees a flashback of his hovering over the doorhandle of the big blue castle and seeing his reflection in it. He was still wearing his red cap.

"Yep, my hat _was_ still there!" stated Digit .

"What about in R-Fair City?" questions Jackie. "Do you remember seeing it there?"

"No, but I did ride one of those loop-dee-loop rollercoasters. Maybe it fell off."

"Let's go find it!" says Matt excitedly.

They all pile into a cybercoupe and Inez drives them to R-Fair City, where they fall into the entrance rollercoaster and it rockets to a stop.

"Why do we always have to land in that thing?" wonders Jackie.

They stroll along to the rollercoaster Digit leads them to. Digit flies to each loop-dee-loop, skimming any surfaces that the cap could have possibly fallen to. He helicopters back to the other three.

"It's not here either. We're never going to find it," he says with a disappointed, frustrated epression.

"Yes we will," says Matt.

"We're going to find your hat, Didge. Just keep looking!" encourages Jackie.

"And don't give up!" adds Inez.

"Let's look around here," Matt says. "Maybe it blew away."

The Cybersquad all peruse the area, but there is still no sign of Digit's missing cap.

Digit sadly looks down. "It's okay, Earthlies. At least we tried."

"We're sorry, Digit." comforts Jackie.

"Maybe you just forgot where you put it," suggests Matt.

"Ask Widget," says Inez.

He reaches into his chest hatch to pull out his little buddy Widge but pulls out a blender instead.

"No." He puts the blender back into the seemingly endless space. He pulls out a camera. "No." He shoves it back in. Jackie and Inez glance at each other funny, while Matt watches Digit pull out an assortment of odd items from his chest hatch. He pulls out a red cap. "No."

"Wait! Digit! Your cap!" Matt cries.

"Huh?" He glances at the item in his feathery hand. "My cap!" Digit exitedly places the cap on his head and straightens it out. "Thanks guys!"

"There's no mystery the Cybersquad can't solve!" Matt says. The three of them clap their hands together in a high five.

"No problem, Didge. But how did it get in there in the first place?" asks Jackie.

"Well, that's easy. I probably stuck it in there before I rode the loop-dee-loop rollercoaster so I wouldn't lose it, then I forgot about it."

"You're funny, Digit," giggles Inez.

"Let's have some fun while we're here, shall we?" says Matt.

They all agree, and spend the rest of the afternoon together at R-Fair City.

_**Author's Note: **_This is the first Cyberchase story I wrote book-style. Please review, as always, even if you don't like it, please give your honest opinions.


End file.
